civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Saladin (Civ6)
can be purchased at 10% of the usual cost, and grants Arabian cities with it +10% , , and . |agenda-name = Ayyubid Dynasty |agenda-description = Wants his Worship building in as many cities as possible, and likes civilizations with it. Dislikes civilizations following other Religions or waging war on followers of his Religion. |religion = Islam |quote = Battles are determined by preparation and numbers, and God. }} Saladin (1137 – 4 March 1193) was the first sultan of Egypt and Syria and the founder of the Ayyubid dynasty. He leads the Arabs in Civilization VI. Often science and faith don't mix, but for Arabia they sure do. Intro The marriage of science and religion is a delicate balancing act, but one that you have mastered, Saladin. Your quest for knowledge is noble, and your people have a deep respect for you. But you need not rush into the unknown. Given time, the answers to life's most puzzling questions will find their way back to Arabia. In-Game Saladin's unique agenda is called Ayyubid Dynasty. He likes civilizations with his worship building, and dislikes civilizations following other Religions, or civilizations waging war on followers of his Religion. His leader bonus is Righteousness of the Faith, which lowers the cost of his worship building and allows it to provide bonus , , and . Detailed Approach Arabia is a religious civ that doesn't have to worry about racing to beat the other players to Great Prophets; they can just let a Religion come to them. Once they have established their Religion, then they can quickly move forward on a number of fronts. They will spread their Religion to as many cities as possible to boost their output, and add a Holy Site to most of their cities to allow them to then add their worship building (which boosts overall city output of , , and ). Their worship buildings are inexpensive for other civilizations to add, too: a smart move for Arabia's neighbors to keep Saladin's wrath at bay. Lines Saladin is voiced by Alhan Gharam. He speaks Arabic. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Blessings be upon you. You spread truth and compassion through your acts in the name of the magnificent and perfect God. (.السّلَامُ عَلَيْك، أَنْتَ تَنْشُرُ الثِّقَّة وَالْمَحَبَّةَ بِأَفْعَالِك، بِسْمِ اللهِ العَلِيِّ العَظِيْم / assalaamu 'alayk, anta tanshuruth thiqqah wal-maḥabbata bi-af'aalik, bismillaahi al-'aliyyi al-aẓeem.) Agenda-based Disapproval: I will not abide sacrilege. You will pay for your blasphemy against the most exalted, he who knows no imperfections. (.لَنْ أَقْبَلَ بِتَدْنِيْسِ الأَرْض، سَيُعَاقِبُكَ اللهُ عَلَى كُفْرِك، وَعِصْيَانِك، وَحْدَهُ الكَامِلُ العَزِيْز / lan aqbala bi-tadneesi al-arḍ, sayu'aaqibuka Allahu 'alaa kufrik, wa-'iṣyaanik, waḥdahu al-kaamilu al-'azeez) Attacked: I warn you against making a habit of shedding blood. Blood never sleeps. (مِنَ الخِزْيِ وَالعَارِ أَنْ نَلْجَأ إِلَى العُنْف، فَلَيْسَ مِنْ عَادَةِ الْمُلُوْكِ قَتْلُ بَعْضِهَا البَعْض / min al-khizyi wa-al'aari an nalja' ilaa al-'unf, falaysa min 'aadati al-mulooki qatlu ba'ḍihaa al-ba'ḍ) Declares War: It is a shame that we must resort to violence, it is not the custom of kings to kill kings. (أَعِدُكَ أَنْ لَن يَذُق أَحَدُنَا السَّلَام حَتَّى تَسْتَسْلِم / a'iduka an lan yadhuq aḥadunaa as-salaam ḥattaa tastaslim) Defeated: This is not victory. "Victory" is changing the hearts of your opponents; through gentleness, through kindness. (هَذَا لَيْسَ هُوَ النَّصْر، بَلْ إِنَّ النَّصْر هُوَ تَغْيِيْرُ قُلُوْبِ خُصُوْمِك بِالرِّفْقِ وَالحُسْن / hadhaa laysa huwa an-nasr, bal inna al-nasr huwa taghyeeru quloobi khuṣoomik bi-rifqi wal-ḥusna) Greeting: By the grace of the one God, the powerful, the victorious, the everlasting of whose Kingdom there is no end, I greet you, my sincere friend. (‏بِفَضْلٍ مِنْه، الوَاحِدُ الأَحَد، القَوِيّ، الْمُنْتَصِر، الدَّائِمُ الَّذِيْ لَا يَنْتَهِيْ مُلْكُه، أُرْسِلُ إِلَيْكَ تَحِيَّاتِيْ يَا صَدِيْقِيْ العَزِيْز‎ / bifaḍli minh, al-waaḥidu al-aḥad, al-qawiy, al-muntaṣir, ad-daaimul ladhi laa yantahee mulkuh, ursilu ilayka taḥiyyaati yaa ṣadeeqee al-'azeez) Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent a delegation to you with gifts from our empire. They bring the sweetest fruit, rare snow to cool you on even the hottest day, and the most excellent of horses. Please receive them as our courtesy. Player Accepts a Delegation: Excellent! Denounced by Player: Everyone is critical of the flaws of others, but blind to their own. Denounces Player: It is said by my people that the house of a tyrant is a ruin...and all I see is ruin around you. Invitation to Capital: Come, let us exchange information about our capitals. I invite you to tell me of your people, and I am happy to tell you of mine. Invitation to City: I am honored to offer you the hospitality of our cities: the finest arts, the most delectable feasts, and the melodious adhan heard throughout. Would you care to visit? Civilopedia entry Trivia * Saladin's diplomacy screen shows an Arabian city underneath the bright moon by a river. * Saladin's leader ability is a direct translation of his Arabic name, while his leader agenda references his status as the first Sultan of the Ayyubid dynasty. Gallery File:Saladin concept art (Civ6).jpg|Concept art of Saladin by Sang Han File:Civ 6 Saladin splash.jpg|Promotional image of Saladin File:Saladin loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Saladin on the loading screen Video Related achievements Category:Arabian